zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 18
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :'''Note:''' This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[Darbus]] vs. [[Darunia]] Sure, Darunia is a sage, but can he hold his own against that massive Goron? The battle for Death Mountain supremacy! [[User:Scarletspeed7|Scarletspeed7]] 16:53, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : : This kind of fight has been suggested before, and it never does well. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 21:15, 30 September 2008 (UTC) [[Rito]] vs. [[Korok]] Evolution vs. Evolution--[[User:Power courage wisdom and time|Power courage wisdom and time]] 02:21, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : : What's everybody's obsession with the Rito and Korok recently? Anyway, I find this fight to be too obvious. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 05:25, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : : Don't sound right to me. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]]''' 11:10, 30 September 2008 (UTC) [[Anouki]] vs. [[Yook]] the battle of ice creatures. The battle for the Isle of frost. : : Why not just put Link vs. Ganondorf? Seriously, don't put up fights of things that are already enemies. It makes for very obvious and uninteresting fights. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 05:26, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : : they aren't enemies, they signed a peace treaty. Also, the yook were under a curse by gleeok. [[User:Solar flute|Solar flute]] 05:37, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : : Whether or not they're enemies now does not matter; what matters is that they were enemies at some point. Likewise, it does not matter why they were enemies. Regardless of whether or not they were enemies, though, it's an obvious fight no matter how you look at it. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 07:00, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : : I disagree with XZ, it would be interesting to see this. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]]''' 11:10, 30 September 2008 (UTC) [[Master Stalfos]] vs. [[Igos Du Ikana]] The battle of the giant skeleton swordsmen that are both a pain to fight. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 07:02, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : Almost as much as a pain as this fight would be. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]]''' 11:10, 30 September 2008 (UTC) [[King Bulblin]] vs. [[Great Moblin (Oracle of Ages/Oracle of Seasons)|Great Moblin (''Ages''/''Seasons'')]] The moblin and bulblin leaders, which is best. [[User:Zelda2108|Zelda2108]] 08:27, 30 September 2008 : : I have no idea why I like this, but I do. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 09:04, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : : That's a pretty good suggestion. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]]''' 11:10, 30 September 2008 (UTC) [[Death Sword]] vs. [[Phantom Ganon]] Two undead ghost like monsters, both wielding evil yet magical blades.[[User:Ultrabountyhunter|Ultrabountyhunter]] 08:58, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : : I don't see that much that's similar about them. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 09:03, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : : I like the sound of this. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]]''' 11:10, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Comments